


Kerfuffle

by Moransroar



Series: Pepterony drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, But with a little bit of plot, Comfort No Hurt, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt Pepper Potts, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags for Chapter 2:, Vaginal Sex, except for the physical hurt ouchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Pepper wakes up in the hospital after a bit of a kerfuffle, battered and bruised, but with both her boys by her side.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Pepterony drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For Erja

When Pepper wakes up, she does so slowly, taking note of everything she can one by one while she still has her eyes closed. She’s in a bed, and she’s warm enough although not entirely comfortably so, a thick blanket weighing the lower half of her body down while her upper half seemed to be mostly exposed.

She realizes she’s opened her eyes, but she isn’t really registering anything yet.

She blinks blearily, trying to focus on the room around her, and when she takes a breath her chest protests, sore and aching.

And with that realization, more details come bleeding in to her consciousness.

The room she’s in is sterile, walls a slightly off-white, and when she turns her head to one side she notices she’s surrounded by medical equipment. If it hadn’t been clear she was in hospital yet then it certainly hit her when she saw the heart monitor beeping away steadily.

She shifts her gaze down. Something is tugging at her hand, trapping it to the bed, and she thinks her hand might be stuck under the heavy blanket, but instead she finds a familiar mop of unruly curls and a warm cheek resting on her fingertips. There’s a jacket draped around Peter’s shoulders, a familiar leather, which means that—

“Hi Pep.”

Pepper turns her head to her other side and finds Tony, holding on to her other hand, looking equal parts worried and relieved. She gives a soft, tired smile.

“Hi Tony,” she sighs. Her voice is scratchy and she has to clear her throat, which makes her ribs ache some more. The deep breath she tries to take after doesn’t really help her situation.

While refusing to let go of her hand, Tony reaches out to grab a cup of water with a straw and help it to Pepper’s lips.

Although Pepper is in pain (which she assumes could have been much worse considering she’s probably on some pretty good painkillers right now) she still smiles at just how gentle Tony is being, and how patient. He holds the cup up until she lets go of the straw and doesn’t take it back into her mouth again after taking a few steady breaths.

“Glad you’re back,” Tony says.

“Glad to be back,” Pepper replies quietly, “How long have I been out?”

Tony looks on his watch.

“About… five hours. You almost woke up a couple times, but you’ve been sleeping for the most part.”

Pepper gives a hum of acknowledgement, and glances back at Peter again.

“Yeah,” Tony sounds a little amused, “Him too. He’s been dead to the world for the past sixty minutes.”

Pepper very gently peels her hand out from underneath Peter’s head to put her hand gently through his curls. He’s still in his Spider-Man getup, and he looks a little worse for wear even from where Pepper is standing.

“He should have gone home, gotten some rest,” she murmurs.

Tony smirks. “Believe me when I say I tried. He wouldn’t have it. Hasn’t moved from your side since you got here, Pep.” Tony leans back in the chair he’s sitting in while still holding onto Pepper’s hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles gently. There’s some bruising there that he doesn’t want to aggravate, just soothe with a soft, calming motion of his fingertip. “I don’t blame him. And he did save you.”

Now that is information that Pepper hasn’t gotten by. She doesn’t remember too much of what happened before she was knocked unconscious, aside from a pretty serious scuffle when she was trying to get into a building for an external meeting. But even the altercation itself is fuzzy, let alone what happened after that.

Tony clearly catches the look of surprise and disbelief on her face, because he speaks up again.

“Yep. Sure did. Swept right in when he saw what was happening. It was an ambush. You were targeted. We’re working on making sure that doesn’t happen again.”

Pepper is only half listening. Most of her focus is on combing back Peter’s curls and smoothing her fingertips down a bruised cheek. The poor thing…

“He really loves you,” Tony adds, “We both really do.”

Pepper believes him wholeheartedly.

She makes a mental note to be sure to thank him. Properly, once she’s out of the hospital and all her cuts and bruises have been tended to, although she’s tempted to start the second she can. She wants to make sure that she shows Peter his affection is reciprocated, and with the help of Tony she’s sure that she can get her point across. As she lies there, with Peter’s head against her outer thigh and her hand in his hair, she makes up a plan.

And when she proposes the plan that slowly forms to Tony, he is more than willing to help.

They’ll show Peter just how much they appreciate him.

Starting the second he wakes up.


	2. Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is back from the hospital, and she makes sure that Peter knows how grateful she is for saving her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Erja

Ever since Pepper was fired from the med bay, she’s been finding ways to repay Peter for how he saved her.

She makes him snacks, pays a little extra attention to him, gives him backrubs when he’s been out Spidermanning and he comes back looking a little worse for wear. Overall, she gives him more affection than she had been before, and she thoroughly enjoys watching Peter soak it all up. She loves the way Peter has started smiling so sweetly whenever their eyes meet, his expression always going soft around her.

It only makes driving him a little crazy when she rides him that much better.

She adores the look on his face when she slams her hips down on his cock, the way he moans when she ruts against him, his hands on her hips squeezing as if he’s trying to get a grip. He’s been getting less and less shy and Pepper takes full advantage of it.

Tony knows what’s been going on behind closed doors and has been very accepting. Encouraging, even. And well… When he decides to walk in while Pepper has just sunk herself down into Peter’s lap, and joins them on the bed, neither Pepper nor Peter protest.

“I hear she’s been treating you well,” he purrs to Peter with a big smile, and runs a hand through the boy’s hair where it’s starting to stick to his forehead.

Peter barely gets the words out when Pepper doesn’t even give him time to gather his thoughts, continuing to rock against him. “So good,” he breathes, and it makes both Tony and Pepper smile.

With the way Tony crawls over to kneel down behind Pepper and press against her shoulder to slowly lower her upper body toward Peter, it’s clear that he thinks that Pepper deserves a bit of a treat as well. After all, she was still the person who had landed in the hospital in the first place, not either of her boys.

Pepper frames Peter’s head on the pillow with her arms, elbows sinking into the bed to keep herself up enough so that she can freely kiss at Peter’s neck and shoulders – which Peter seems to really enjoy, if the way he moans at it is any indication, although that can also be the chance of angle.

Tony has Pepper’s cheeks spread within seconds and wastes no time laving his tongue over her puckered hole right above where she’s sitting on Peter’s cock. She moans against the side of Peter’s neck, slowing down her pace almost to a full stop so that she can enjoy Tony’s tongue on her.

This is not something she’s used to, but that only makes it better.

Tony works her open on his tongue and an added couple of fingers while she slowly grinds down on Peter’s cock. Until she’s ready for more.

Tony undresses and sits behind Pepper with a bottle of lube in hand. Although he’s been thorough, making his intentions clear, Pepper still doesn’t expect to actually get more than his fingers. Those alone could have easily finished her off, but it doesn’t end there.

She hears the rustling of clothes first, and when she looks over her shoulder Tony is undressing. She turns back to continue peppering Peter’s neck in little kisses and hears the cap of the bottle of lube open, and then close again. She knows what’s coming next.

Tony’s cock is big when it first nudges at Pepper’s hole. For all the prepping he’s done, it still takes a bit of patience to get the head of Tony’s cock into her, but when he does Pepper’s cursing and gripping at the bed sheets, grappling for purchase. The feeling’s overwhelming. She’s never been so full before, sitting on Peter’s cock while Tony sinks his into her other hole.

Tony murmurs encouragement, and Peter looks on in awe. Tony stills when he hits home, but he can give Pepper all the time in the world to adjust and it still won’t be enough.

But she takes it like she takes everything; by straightening her spine and showing her boys who’s boss.

She rocks back, and both men moan in unison.

There. That’s what she likes to hear.

Tony takes the hint and starts to move, and she moves along with him, grinding her hips in gyrating motions to swallow up Peter’s cock with her cunt while Tony rocks into her.

She was never going to last long, but the speed with which she is approaching orgasm is astounding. She’s determined to stave it off to make sure that her boys are satisfied first though. They always come first.

Peter shudders beneath her as his orgasm washes over him. His hands on her hips grab so firmly that she’s sure they’re leaving prints in their wake, but she can’t bring herself to care. Peter spills into her while Tony continues to fuck her from behind, speeding up when Peter has softened and slipped out of Pepper, leaving her loose and leaking his cum.

He kisses her when Tony takes over, hands on her hips and cock driving in deep with every thrust. Peter snakes his hand down to paw at Pepper’s clit, and while the angle is awkward it’s all it takes for Pepper to slowly lose it.

She clenches down hard and Tony stills deep inside her, dumping his load deep within while she’s still trembling through her own overwhelming orgasm.

She collapses on top of Peter and Peter welcomes her into his arms, chuckling at her satisfied groan. Tony sits back on his heels, cock softening between his legs, and admires the mess they made.

He almost wants to take out his phone and snap a picture.

And he would have, if Pepper hadn’t reached behind herself blindly to tug Tony down. Tony goes willingly to settle himself down against Peter’s side and drape an arm over Pepper’s waist, fondly watching her as she lies against Peter’s chest, smiling.

“That was really hot,” Peter murmurs when the silence stretching on between them seems to get to be too much for him.

“Pleasant surprise?” Tony asks in a teasing manner.

Pepper pulls him into a kiss, and then does the same to Peter.

She’s pleased. Beyond pleased. Satisfied, loose-limbed, and still basking in the afterglow. She can’t help but think that this is something she needs to keep in mind. There has to be a next time.

“Honey,” she chuckles, giving an exasperated little shake of her head, “That’s an understatement, and you know it.”


End file.
